Jaime Cabrera
| background = white | font = times new roman | color1 = lightseagreen | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = mediumaquamarine | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Jaime16.png | width = 300px | age = 22 | gender = Male | education = Lebeaux University | birthday = May 31, 1992 | address = 32/A Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Freelance Painter | relationships = Sam Riddleman | housemates = Wesley Mercer and Brooke Vincent | personality = Jaime is a very flirtatious and charming individual. He is completely self-confident and isn't afraid to do dumb stuff all the time - no matter how embarrassing it could be. He's okay with making a fool of himself to hit on girls. Even so, he can be a jerk with the way he treats the women he sleeps with - he'll tell them he'll call them back, but usually he never does. There's a few that he's gotten close to over the past few years and will sleep with a lot, but there's only like three of those. Even though he's a horny asshole, Jaime can occasionally be a total sweetheart around certain people he likes. He's also very overprotective of his two younger sisters and will destroy anyone who dares to hurt them. Jaime was also a cat in his past life so that also explains part of his personality. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'9" (1.75 m) Jaime doesn't really like to wear clothes and he will often run around his apartment in just his underwear or a pair of shorts if someone is around. Usually he wears jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Some of his clothes have paint stains on them, but he still wears them around because there is not a single fuck given from him. | family = Jaime's family has always been very close to each other. His parents were always important in his life and they always did their best to support his dream of becoming an artist. He had two younger sisters named Josefina and Jimena. He cares about them more than anyone else in the world - even his best friends - and will do anything for his sisters. The eldest sister is planning on becoming a lawyer and is currently finishing up her bachelor's degree. The other one just graduated high school and is going to an actual arts school to study music. | friends = *Connor Prichard is Jaime's best and closest friend. They're basically brothers though since they are just that close. Jaime really cares about Connor and hates some of the things he's done with Lauren - since ya know, Lauren and Connor are together. The two also joke about one day getting married to each other because they're secretly in love. *Paige Siobhan is extremely important in Jaime's life. He deeply cares about her and is sometimes confused as to why. As usual, when he first met her, he only thought about trying to get her in bed, but over the years he got to know her and they became very close friends. Somewhere down the line, Jaime actually developed a crush on her, but he will never act on it since he doesn't want to mess up their friendship or hurt her. *Wesley Mercer and Jaime are currently roommates. They're good friends although they may have different ideas about what their apartment should be like. They also have the same taste in girls since they both like Paige and Brooke. Maybe they're like twins but different races and parents and personalities. *Lauren Brodie and Jaime have a very complicated relationship. Years ago when Lauren and Connor were on a break in their relationship, Lauren and Jaime met and slept together. They never thought they'd meet again, but Jaime moved in across the hall and became best friends with Connor. The two are always arguing and fighting with each other. Although, at one point when Connor and Lauren were on another break, they made out and almost slept together again. *Brooke Vincent is Jaime's friend-thing. They sleep together a lot - or at least they used to. A few years back, they met up at a college party and got together and hooked up many times after. They stopped talking and a year or so later they got together again. Since then, Brooke has stopped talking to Jaime and is now living with him and Wesley. Jaime knows that she and Wesley have hooked up and are always flirting. It completely irritates him that she's even living in the apartment but now she's sleeping with one of his friends. *Sam Riddleman and Jaime met a club and took shots together. They ended up going back to Jaime's place and sleeping together - just as anyone would ever expect from him. They hooked up a few more times after that. They did talk a lot in between all of the sex. Due to Jaime's bet with Connor, he asked Sam out so he can win the bet. | history = Jaime Cabrera grew up in Atlanta, Georgia. His parents were both from small towns in Mexico and had moved to the United States a few years before his birth hoping to get citizenship rights. After Jaime, they had two more children who were both girls - Josefina and Jimena. Growing up, Jaime was always hanging out with his sisters and watching movies with them. He ended up becoming very protective of them and was always looking at for them - even when he was a little kid. If they were playing with the other neighborhood kids and someone pushed one of his sisters or was making fun of her, he would butt in and put a stop to it. In high school, Jaime began to focus on his artistic abilities. He started painting and drawing all the time. During tests, he would daydream and start sketching a picture instead of answering questions. He was focusing on just his art classes and wouldn't really even care about any of his others. He began to think about one day becoming an actual artist, but everyone told him that artists don't make money and he would probably end up living on the streets. He said that didn't matter and he was going to be an artist. After somehow graduating high school, he was accepted into Lebeaux University. His parents supported his dreams of becoming an artist, but they also wanted him to attend an actual school to minor in another degree in case his hopes didn't turn out too well. He majored in art and minored in business. His college years created almost an entirely new person. Jaime started flirting with girls all of the time and soon enough started hooking up with them. He was always seeming to have one night stands or finding girls to be booty calls. He met Lauren Brodie one night and they hooked up. Later he moved in to an apartment building nearby the college and she lived across the hall. He became good friends with his new roommate Wesley. He also became best friends with Lauren's boyfriend, Connor, and her best friend, Paige. Through the years, a bunch of stuff happened. Recently, Jaime graduated college and quit his job at an office supply store. He's became a freelance painter and will work for food. He sells his paintings to people and will take requests for paintings. He's hoping that maybe he will slowly start to become famous for his work, but it's becoming a slow process. He can barely pay rent and he may be trying to get a new job somewhere else that has more to do with art. | trivia = *Jaime used to play soccer at his high school. He was one of the best players on the team. *He may not talk to her much anymore since she moved out, but he still definitely likes Paige. *He also likes Lauren but would never admit that because it's mostly just a sexual thing. *He can speak English and Spanish. *He's actually a cat. | note = Well, I made Jaime (it's kind of pronounced like hi-me or hi-may. either one is fine) because of some losers who wanted to create a super cool Lebeaux Gang based off characters from Friends/TBBT/HIMYM. I based him off of Joey from Friends and Barney from HIMYM. Mostly he has Joey's personality, but random quirks that I googled about Barney since I haven't watched HIMYM yet. | fc = Diego Boneta | user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Deleted Characters